


A Sunflower Hidden in the Leaves

by Pandan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan
Summary: Uzumaki Himawari wanted to become someone who protected others, and everyone told her it was a noble thing to do. And yet, she struggled. Those who protected others were never around them, and Himawari wanted to be around the people she loves.And so, she was thrown across time and space because of her convictions. Well, that's perfectly fine. She can handle herself.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uzumaki Himawari/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. "An Author(s) Note and A Warm Welcome"

Disclaimers - the following fanfiction is an expression of personalised theories and headcanon. We're only humans who deeply enjoy a series, and are bound to make mistakes as we progress. 

This book uses the Japanese honorific system, as one of us speaks conversational Japanese and we believe it adds a layer of depth that is not easily expressed in English. (Thus, beware if you dislike seeing Sasuke-kun or Neji-ojisan etc.) Other than that caveat, we aim to have somewhat readable English in this.

Derived from the **BORUTO ANIME CANON** this series will take creative liberty in explaining aspects of jutsu, paths and any other thing we find universe-lacking. That being said, some explanations may overlap other media in the Naruto Series. This is because Pan (who mostly writes this one) has seen Shippuden and Boruto. Dan (who's editing and supervising) has seen the entirety of Naruto and Boruto, including the manga and read most of the light novels. 

She's a nerd, we know.

As a participant in the anime canon, this series contains those characters otherwise missing from the manga. The story seems more hollow without them, in our humble opinions. Original Characters (hereinafter called OCs) are featured and while a few have a romance with Himawari - they are not meant to be central to the plot. 

No longer available, this was inspired by @LenaMariLee's old fanfic from her Wattpad years - "A Sunflower's Days". It showed Himawari opening a scroll and meeting Madara and Hashirama back in time. It was a silly fic that inspired this. 

Formerly this was supposed to be a trilogy (mostly mimicking how the Naruto Series unfolded - Naruto the Original, Naruto Shippuden and Boruto) but we just condensed it into one narrative. We've also edited the chapters and wanted a fresh start instead - hence the new story!

We'll try to interject as minimally as possible for you to enjoy this, but occasionally you may see a note in a chapter with our thoughts. We hope it isn't distracting! 

We wish you safety, love and comfort from the bottom of our hearts. Do enjoy the story ahead - interact with us in the comments (one of us is bound to respond eventually) and stay tuned for the world to come.   
  
With love, care and a hundred hug bear hugs  
Pan and Dan. 


	2. The Day It Began

There is no such thing as a failed dream. Though we may die, our dreams carry on in the hearts of the lives we’ve touched. Fragments of it, whispers that will one day return to their true form and live again as a true dream. This endless cycle continues until the faithful day our dream is realized and someone else makes fruit from the seeds of hope we bore.

_“I have to hurry – I need to reach him before…No, I can’t think that way. I promised I’d protect him.”_   
  


There is no such thing as a failed dream.

There are only dreams that are fully realized, and dreams that lay dormant.

That day, she desperately jumped from tree to tree – dark clouds swirled overhead and lingered with the feeling of unease. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something awful was happening. As those ugly clouds echoed thunder and bright flashes of light clashed in the distance, she hung onto the knot forming in her chest. It was a reminder of the worth of that promise. The weight of a life she valued above all else.

Approaching the village, the sounds of combat became distinctively clear. The cries of victims caught in the crossfire, the booms of explosions and the falling rubble. It was a symphony of disaster orchestrated by a conductor of discord. She came to an abrupt stop on one of the rooftops – breathing heavily from all her running.

She needed to focus.

“ _Byakyugan_!”

Her eyes flickered to their chakra-induced focus – a state in which the chaotic circumstance surrounding her felt less all-consuming. She could distinguish his chakra easily. She’d grown used to it with the time they’d spent together. The moments of laughter, the arduous training and the quiet conversations between. It all seemed so distant and hazy, but it happened so recently.

There, in the distance!

That chakra…it belonged to her father and brother. They were fighting something with chakra similar to his. It wasn’t his chakra, but it was similar enough for her to investigate. They were in one of the parks her father built. The fastest way to get there was jumping rooftops, but she was not so talented as to spring across so quickly.

Her eyebrows knotted in frustration. She was running out of time.

“Himawari-chan? Hima-chan, what are you doing here?”

That voice. It was a friend of her brother’s – Nara Shikadai. She turned her head to meet him, blinking away her byakyugan as he landed beside her. Among chaos, Shikadai’s apathetic gaze felt unordinary. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing with his feet in opposing directions.

“I felt uneasy, so I returned home. What’s going on, Shikadai-oniisan?”

“It’s an attack. They look the same as that Momoshiki guy from a few years ago,” Shikadai debriefed her with a sigh, “It’s a pain in the ass. Chunins and Genin are helping with evacuating citizens and rescuing people caught in the crossfire. Lord Seventh, Boruto, Lord Sixth and Mister Uchiha all went after them.”

“I should join them.”

Shikadai shook his head, “We’ll just get in the way. It’s dangerous over there. Come with me and help with the evac.”

She clenched her fist.

They had come for him, like he warned her they would, and she wasn’t there to protect him. Her brother and father were already fighting valiantly like the heroes they were. Constantly rushing off to protect people while she stood in the sidelines. All she could ever do was stand on the side and watch them.

She was no better than a spectator to their adventures. She wasn’t a part of their world. She was…

_“I’ll be there to protect you, no matter what!”_

_He smiled at her, “Then I’ll be waiting for you, Hima-chan.”_

No. This wasn’t about them. It was about her promise. She couldn’t break her promise, no matter the danger that lied ahead.

She released her fist and smiled, “Forgive me, Shikadai-oniisan. I made a promise to someone, and I won’t break it.”

“Himawari-chan you shoul-”

Before he could finish his lecture, she vanished. She leapt off the rooftops once more and flung herself forward, running as fast as her body would allow her. The sounds of battle grew louder and louder, and she found herself shaking with nervousness. The battle that beyond the trees – how could she be a part of it. She wasn’t as strong as her father or as brave as her brother.

She wasn’t like either of them. She didn’t belong in the Hidden Leaf. Leaf shinobi like her brother, father and all those others – they were brave and strong. They weren’t terrified like she was.

_“I’ll be waiting for you, Himawari.”_

No…even if she was scared – she promised him that she would stand beside him. She couldn’t break that promise. It was her ninja-way. She would fulfil every promise.

“Byakyugan!”

She grabbed an explosive kunai from her pouch, tossing it and leaping into the battlefield. The explosion created more smoke than she anticipated, but it gave her ample cue to make an entrance. She landed on her feet as she gripped another kunai in her hand – eyes glaring at the hazy figures beyond the smoke.

“What a cute party trick,” the taller one laughed, “But to think that these scum would stoop so low as to invite a child. Kaguya’s descendants are truly worthless.”

“Run along now missy. The grown-ups are talking,” the smaller one retorted, “Your talents are useless against us!”

She spat, “You have no idea what my talents are!”

Her father and brother leapt before her – crossing their arms as if to stop her from attacking the men.

“Himawari,” Her father scolded, “You shouldn’t be here! I sent you on a mission this morning!”

“The old man’s right,” Boruto straightened his sword, “You gotta run somewhere safe.”

“But I promised–”

“This is no place for genin, Himawari!” Her father yelled, “There is nothing you can do here. These men are dangerous. You need to leave.”

Once again, told she couldn’t do anything.

She wanted to talk back – to explain why this was important to her – but those words were stuck in her throat as they always were. She clutched the kunai firmly, struggling to form a sentence to her defense. In the corners of her mind, she wished for him to be here. He always knew what to say and how to say it.

He would know how to change their minds about her.

She felt his name escape her lips, “Yoru-kun…”

“Himawari!”

With a loud crash, he came falling from the sky like an angel.

He looked otherworldly to her. His ghostly pale skin and translucent eyes stood out against the grey and green backdrop around him. As did the pure white fabric of his clothes and shoulder-length white hair. Their eyes met for a moment as eh dropped to the ground – a loud thud echoing in the air around him.

She ran to hug him, leaping upwards as he squeezed her waist – lips curled to a smile as she struggled to keep back the tears forming in her eyes. He rest forehead against hers, entwining their fingers as for a moment the world stopped moving and time focused on the joy between them.

“Yoru-kun, I’m so glad you’re safe. I couldn’t feel your chakra.”

He lifted his free hand, thumb brushing her cheek, “I promised you I’d stay safe until you came back. I won’t ever break a promise to you.”

“I’m glad you’re safe,” She smiled at him, “Now we just have to deal with those guys and the million questions my father has about now.”

He squeezed her hand, “Together, Himawari, we can do anything.”

“Well this is touching and all,” the taller man said as he smiled wickedly, “But I understand what you’ve done. Yorushiki, you spineless coward, you sought protection from the Byakyugan’s Princess!”

Yoru looked at the floating men with a sharp glare.

“Himawari is more than your Princess, Tomoshiki, she’s precious to me and this world is important to her. I won’t let you destroy it!”

“You’re a failure like Kaguya,” the smaller man laughed, “You could never hope to stand up to the might of true Otsutsuki! But it’s fine. We’ll destroy you, destroy this world and take the girl with us!”

Yorushiki activated his byakyugan – letting go of her hand and leaping towards them.

“I’d like to see you try!”

She called after him, “Yoru-kun, no!”

She didn’t see what happened next – it was a blurry mess of metal clashes and bright flashes of light. She didn’t notice when Yorsuhiki and the tall man began to fight, only when they were in the distance and she was safely on the sidelines that she gathered herself. Uncle Sasuke held her in his arms, looking over his shoulder was the former Hokage – Lord Sixth.

“Himawari-chan,” Lord Sixth said coldly, “Would you care to inform us what the hell is going on? You and the young man seem awfully familiar.”

She stared at him and Uncle Sasuke for a minute. Then she turned to Yorushiki as he clashed with the tall man, and Boruto and her father clashing with the smaller one. Her finger brushed the leaf symbol on her mother’s headband – safely secured around her neck.

She swallowed nervously.

“It was before the genin exams, sir.”


	3. Uzumaki Himawari's Dream

It wasn’t her intention to stop paying attention to Shino-sensei’s lectures.

They just tended to drag on and she would lose most of her interest in them. Her eyes far too focused on the backdrop of green foliage lurking behind him, the specks of colours that were the distant rooftops and her ears much too attentive to the far-off birdsong. Many wondrous and fearsome things prowled hidden in the leaves. They awaited opportune moments to strike down delicious prey. They had societies and cultures of their own, battles to be fought and families to love and defend all the same.

Imagining those battles, listening to nature – those were far more interesting to her than Shino-sensei’s third lecture on the genin-exams.

“Uzumaki Himawari,” Shino-sensei’s disappointed tone brought her back to the present, “Are you even paying attention to me?”

She smiled at her teacher respectfully, “Of course, Sensei. You were talking about preparations for the genin exams.”

“I stopped talking about that five minutes ago,” Shino-sensei sighed loudly, “Your attention span will be the death of you, Uzumaki.”

“Sorry about that, Sensei.”

If Shino had better access to his nose bridge, she thinks that he would have pinched it at that moment. A frustrated sigh escaped the older man, as she struggled to contain the laugh that was swelling inside her. The usual kind, if not the overly serious man was fun to tease. He regained his composure – clearing his throat as he spoke again.

“Himawari,” He said solemnly, “You have excelled in both the academic and technical aspects of your training. I foresee no issues with you graduating and becoming a genin. You are gentle-spirited and compassionate. You have the makings of a remarkable shinobi.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“But,” He paused (for the dramatic effect she assumed), “You are too easily swayed by emotions. Much like your brother, it clouds your judgement and leaves you irrational. Some will manipulate your goodwill, Himawari. You must not let your kindness become a vulnerability.”

Those who would manipulate her goodwill. She wondered what type of person would do such a thing. Lying and deceiving others, being unkind and cruel – those were the actions that made her uncomfortable. She had no intention of doing such things. Hers was a desire to be a great shinobi of honest virtue.

Was it so difficult to be kind and a kunoichi?

“Sensei, if the reason I want to become a kunoichi is to protect others,” She said with a pout, “How can I not be kind to them?”

Shino-sensei smiled widely, affectionately touching her hair.

She didn’t mind it one bit – he was _Uncle Shino_ long before he was _Shino-sensei._ In the quiet moments when her classmates weren’t watching, he would be affectionate towards her. Those ounces of gentle warmth and support were what kept her going throughout the academy.

She tilted her head in confusion.

“Your mother and father are extremely kind, Himawari. They are some of the strongest people in this village,” Shino said calmly, “Kindness is not a weakness, neither is compassion. Learning who deserves your empathy and trusting your heart is part of what makes a good Shinobi. I have faith that you will be a _great_ one. Believe in yourself and think rationally.”

She smiled at him, nodding in response.

With words exchanged and hopes renewed, Shino allowed her to leave the Academy grounds. All her friends already left – most of them eager to prepare for the coming genin exams – and she was no different. The path that led them here was filled with dubious amounts of training and studying. They learned skills that would allow them to flourish as shinobi.

In less than four days, she would become a genin. The first step in the long journey of life, as her grandfather, once said. She hoped that this journey led her to a place where she could protect others. She had no grand ambitions. Yuusuke wanted to be the Hokage someday, Saki wanted to become someone powerful – but hers was a simple wish.

The strength to protect the defenceless, it’s all she wanted. To be more than just a bystander and have others defend her. 

She walked out of the Ninja Academy building – stretching as she glimpsed at her father’s office. The lights were on, and they’d stay on long into the night. Lord Seventh had a duty to protect this home of theirs, and it so happened that paperwork was a part of it. She wondered if he would send a clone to wish his family goodnight.

A long sigh escaped her.

“I shouldn’t waste time thinking about this,” she scolded herself, “C’mon, Himawari – let’s go for a personal best today!”

She took a deep breath in – pushing her right leg backwards and readying herself to run. Focusing her chakra to her feet, she dug her heel into the ground and clenched her fists tightly. Closing her eyes, she created a mental image of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A bustling metropolis of commerce and people. A busy city that never sleeps.

This was her home, and she loved every corner of it.

Her chakra was concentrated now – she felt it pulsing in her legs as she took a deep breath out and lifted her feet off the ground. Eyes fluttering open wide at that moment, she flung herself forward. One foot in front of the other. It was a quick successive movement until she found her momentum and once she did, there was no stopping her.

A combination of natural speed and agility alongside favourable genetics and chakra control meant that she was quicker than most of her peers. But being the fastest in a class of twelve wasn’t good enough, and she developed a love for pushing her limits.

That was the reason why Uzumaki Himawari, the respectable daughter of the Seventh Hokage, sprang from rooftop to rooftop - jumping over large gaps with practised ease and grace.

To her, this was the most efficient means of traversing the village and an effective means of training. Every leap needed to be calculated in a matter of seconds, and every time she jumped – she placed layers upon layers of trust in her skills and physical prowess. A bad decision risked injury, and a fall from these heights could be deadly.

Even so, her desire to do better and become a better shinobi outweighed the risks. A shinobi who fears injury and death is no shinobi at all. A true shinobi does not waver in the face of danger and is determined to fulfil every mission. These were the words Anko-sensei gave them, and it never left her heart.

Thus, with a joyous grin (or was it more of a nervous smile), her hands thrown backwards as threw backwards and the wind brushed against her face – she took another great leap. Her mind wandered briefly, thinking of if this was what soaring through the clouds was like.

As she ran across the rooftop, a dark shadow cast itself up the building – growing darker and darker with every footstep. She lifted her head, looking towards the tall skyscraper in the near distance. A sly smile plastered itself on her face.

“I can do this! I refuse to give up!”

Focusing strongly as she activated her byakyugan, eyebrows narrowing in concentration, she leapt towards the edge of the rooftop. Most of her chakra was in her feet, and she felt her heart racing in her chest. It wasn’t more than a few seconds, but to her, it felt like time itself as stopping.

Throwing herself towards that glass panelling on the sides of the skyscraper, she stretched her foot out to touch the glass. It was a split second, a mere moment to decide whether or not she succeeded. She brought her fingers together in the tiger seal, nervously biting her lips as her toe touched the glass.

And then her feet landed flat, a bead of sweat dripping down her face.

It was then the moment dawned on her.

Gentle wind kissing her whiskers, pigeons echo as they soared above and the fading colours of the crowd beneath her. The only thing stopping her from falling was a thin layer of chakra at her feet. But this, this was a feat so immense that it brought a smile to her face.

“I did it…I’m walking on glass!”

Her training was almost fully complete!

In her personal experience, glass was more difficult to walk on that water. Unlike the free flow of water that required dynamic control – glass was much stricter and required more precision. The water flows dynamically and is constantly shifting, thus she found it easier to keep redirecting her chakra against that surface.

Walking on glass was akin to walking on wood in her father’s days – it was a necessary feat that all shinobi needed to master if they wanted to be seen as capable in this modern age. From pink lips another sigh collapsed, the result of a much-needed deep breath to calm her nerves.

The concept was easy on paper. She just needed to walk with one foot in front of the other. Yet the ideas of damaging someone else’s property and or plummeting to her death made it feel more complicated. She squeezed her fingers together – making sure not break the tiger seal – and took a step forward. And then another one, and another one. Slowly, but surely making her way up the skyscraper.

The anxious feeling in her chest was replaced by a sense of determination. She wanted to do better than those who came before her. To be the best kunoichi she could be. And so, little by little, she increased her speed until the top of the skyscraper was in sight.

She leapt to the top of the building, a graceful backflip landing her on the rooftop. Deactivating her byakyugan, she clutched her knees as she gathered her strength. A task originally too daunting was completed, and the reward was something she never anticipated.

She walked to the edge of the rooftop, taking a seat as she took in the view.

“It’s so…pretty.”

The embers of twilight began to fade away as the night lights stole their glory. One by one, the buildings of her hometown illuminated until they were but a sea of stars inside a pool of darkness. Yet someone to her, they failed in comparison to the glowing moon hanging above them. A large white saucer that taunted them with it’s out of reach radiance. She reached her hand out to grab it – but that was only a reminder of how far away it truly was.

No viewing point in the village could beat this. In her mind, every light in this village was a life to be protected. A family member, a friend, a community that deserved to continue showing off its radiance in quiet harmony. This was what she wanted to protect.

This village was her family.

“What a pleasant surprise,” a low-voice spoke, “I didn’t expect to see anyone up here.”

She turned her head in mild surprise – greeted by the familiar image of a man in dark clothing. Though his expression was blank, he carried an aura of gentle support. A strong and capable shinobi, yet he didn’t feel unapproachable. Perhaps that was why her brother asked him to be his teacher. He didn’t seem like a bad guy to follow.

He called himself Uchiha Sasuke, and though their actions were limited – she respected him.

“Goodnight Uchiha-san,” she greeted with a warm smile, “Auntie Hanabi told me that this was the best place to watch the sunset.”

“I’m inclined to agree with her,” he said, “Climbing this building is no small feat. I’m sure she’ll be pleased with your training, Himawari.”

“Thank you, sir. Might I ask what you’re doing here?”

“It can be troublesome opening portals in the middle of the village. And sometimes I don’t feel like walking in. Locations that are isolated are good places to do that.”

Portals?

Oh right, Mister Uchiha was her father’s Shadow.

He who walked a path of darkness, doing things that were vital to their protection but a thankless service. He was never around for Sarada – at least not as much as she would have liked, she reasoned. For a brief second, she wondered if Sarada grew tired of his absences. Her father, the Hokage, was always in the village, yet sometimes he felt like a stranger.

Her eyebrows gathered as her lips contorted to a frown.

To protect those you love, did you have to stay away from them? It was her dream to protect the village and the people she cared for. Her father and Mister Uchiha were the village’s greatest protectors. Would she have to stay away too?

“I have to report something to Naruto,” he cleared his throat and disrupted his thoughts, “Tell Boruto for me that we have training in our usual spot. Would you like me to pass a message onto your father?”

She shook her head, “No. What Papa does is important. I can’t distract him. Though, I wish he’d come home for genin exams.”

“You decided to become a kunoichi, huh?” Mister Uchiha approached the edge of the rooftop, sitting beside her, “Naruto and Hinata mentioned you were on the fence about it. What changed your mind?”

“I want to protect people,” she replied honestly, “I think being a kunoichi will help me protect everyone.”

“There are a hundred other careers that protect people. Medical workers, police officers and even firefighters. Kunoichi doesn’t have to be the career path you follow.”

"I want to be strong enough to protect others, and the best way to achieve that strength is to learn as a kunoichi."

“Himawari, other than protecting people – do you have a dream?”

The question caught her off guard.

What was Uzumaki Himawari’s dream?

She wanted to be strong, to protect others but was that a dream?

The raven-haired man looked at her curiously – as if he was surprised, she didn’t answer yet. He reached out to touch her hair, gently ruffling it. Underneath the soft glow of moonlight, its gentle beams kissing her sun-kissed skin, his touch felt tender and kindhearted. His expression changed to a more delicate one.

“Let me ask you another question, do you have a ninja-way?”

“Of course!” she beamed, “I’ll never go back on my word or break a promise, no matter what!”

“Then promise me this,” Mister Uchiha said, “Promise me that you won’t lose sight of your desire to protect others while you search for your dream. The purpose of a shinobi is not to seek strength selfishly, but to use their strength to inspire others.”

“I promise, Uchiha-san!”

“Uncle Sasuke sounds better. You call your mother’s old teammates Uncle too, don’t you?” He corrected her, “Do your best to become a genin. The path to your dream might lie beyond that goal. Be brave enough to take the next step and become who you want to be.”

She looked up at the moon, and then towards the village - a smile lining her face as she reached out to grab it.

Clenching her fist, she turned to Uncle Sasuke with a bright smile, getting up. Who Uzumaki Himawari wants to become, huh? That was a question she didn't have the answer to just yet, but she would be more than willing to start the journey to look for it.

After all, she wouldn't be an Uzumaki if she didn't raise some form of chaos along the way, right?

“Thank you for the motivation, Uncle Sasuke! I should head home; it’s getting late and Mama will be upset if I’m out past curfew.”

“Should I walk you home? I’d hate for my ramblings to get you in trouble with Hinata.”

She shook her head, “No thank you! It was nice talking to you, sir!”

With a smile and a wave, she fell off the skyscraper - choosing to fall backwards and observe the sky once more. The beautiful stars lingering above faded as she entered the light-polluted areas of Konohagakure proper, and she found herself becoming wistful. There was something about the sky that made her eyes water, something she couldn't put her finger on. Byakyugan activated, she flipped herself over and much like a cat - she perfected her landing until she easily backflipped and was upright, on the ground once more.

Slipping into the shadowy backstreets of Konoha, she couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke said and the exams looming in the future.

Uzumaki Himawari, you want to protect people, but was that really it? Did you have no greater ambitions?

Was that really all she was going to do with her life?


	4. Curiosity and The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We forgot to link Hima's outfit, so here's that - https://www.zerochan.net/1815049! Enjoy the story! And oh man - cross canon continuity checking took a little longer than we expected but we should be in the green!

She didn’t make a habit of being late.

Unlike her brother (or her father, from her understanding), she had a distinct understanding of how time worked and how valuable it was. A part of her wondered if it stemmed from how much she valued the little time her father spent in her life. Those moments were few and far between, but she treasured them dearly. She understood that he was busy – that he had people to protect and he couldn’t always be there – but he wondered why he couldn’t be there for the big moments.

He wasn’t there when she got accepted into the Ninja Academy. She didn’t think he’d be there when she graduated either. He’d congratulate her afterwards, sure – but it wasn’t the same as having there. Her father was always late – whether to the big moments in her life or the little things. Truthfully, she held a great disdain for tardiness.

It made her mind wonder if someone would show up at all.

She quietly reached for the front door’s handle – hearing it open with a subtle click. She peeked through, blue eyes peering into the corridor to see what awaited her. Seemingly, there was no one – so she stealthily closed the door and took a deep breath.

“I think I’m safe.”

Her mother’s scolding tone filled her ears, “Uzumaki Himawari!”

Hands held firmly on her hips; her mother glared at her disapprovingly. She nervously shifted her feet – scratching her chin as she awkwardly tried not to meet the terrifying gaze. Uzumaki Hinata was a woman to be feared by anyone living with her – and she was no exception.

“I’m home, Mama,” she answered, “Sorry I’m late, I met up with Uncle Sasuke and we talked for a bit.”

“Sasuke-san should have walked you home, at the very least.”

“It’s fine, Mom,” her brother interrupted as he poked his head out from the living room, “She’s only five minutes late. Go wash up and we can finally eat, ya'know?" 

Her mother sighed, "And take off your shoes, too." 

A bright grin lined itself on her face - matching the sheepish expression of her older brother. Though he was only two years her senior, Boruto looked physically much older than he was. Perhaps it was fighting Kara that aged him so much or that strange doijutsu that only ever activated when the world was in trouble. Either way, he looked mature and tired. 

She took off her shoes, neatly placing them by the door as she walked upstairs to wash her hands. By the mirror, she took notice of her growing bangs. It framed her face more delicately than before, as the rest of her hair fell to her shoulders in its spikey glory. Her eyes narrowed at it - choosing to hook it up in a low ponytail. It would only get in the way while eating.

Downstairs on the table, her mother laid out the plans to a delicious dinner. She had taken an interest in cooking recently, and started trying recipes from other villages. Tonight was no exception - for each person seated there was what looked like a rice bowl decorated with plentiful vegetables and some meat. They gave thanks as every other meal and Himawari squealed at the unfamiliar but delicious flavour. 

"It's super good!" Himawari grinned, "This is my favourite of all the new dishes you've made!" 

Her mother laughed, "Is it? Karui told me about it today while I was grocery shopping. It's a very common meal in the Hidden Cloud. Though I'm afraid I couldn't find some of the vegetables she mentioned so I improvised." 

"I'd have preferred mine with fewer veggies," Boruto scowled as he picked up a sweet pepper, "But it's really delicious, Mom." 

"I'm glad you two enjoy it." 

"Oh yeah, Uncle Sasuke said that he and Boruto have training tomorrow in their usual place." 

"Training, huh? Maybe I can drop you off by Auntie Hanabi's place on my way there," Boruto sipped his juice, "Don't you have to go train with her before the genin exams?" 

"I can go there on my own," Himawari pouted, "I'm not a kid who needs to be followed everywhere." 

Her statement would have been more valid if a long, drawn-out yawn didn't escape her in the middle of the sentence. Maybe it was because she used a lot of chakra during the day - training at school and climbing that tower - but Uzumaki Himawari felt tired. It was discourteous to act in such a manner at the dinner table, so she asked to be excused for an early night. Her mother and brother exchanged knowing glances - but those expressions escaped the half-lidded eyes of the youngest Uzumaki.

Her nightly routine wasn't a complex one, at least. She'd brush her teeth and shower before changing into her Shukaku-themed pyjamas and hopping into bed. 

The unusual wave of tiredness that consumed her, was that the reason for her strange dream that night? 

She dreamt of a tree that managed to kiss the heavens. Unlike the smaller trees that crowded it's base, that tree lacked leaves. Its grey branches glistened from the light cast by the eerily large moon. Her eyes were drawn to the tree - as though it was the only thing that mattered. The water rising beneath her feet did not matter. The fading stars did not matter either.

Neither did the voice that curiously whispered in her ears.

If only she could remember what they said.

_***_

" _Purr._ " 

A cat's purr was a musical sound to Uzumaki Himawari - she was found of the sounds of nature, after all. When the sun had all but woken up - Himawari waved goodbye to her brother and mother and made her way to her Grandfather and Aunt's house. She knew the way - she spent most of her weekends visiting them after all. Unlike her brother, she viewed relationships between her and others with utmost importance. Their maternal-grandfather was an elderly man, and Himawari didn't want to think about spending less than quality time with him. 

Yet, distractions were abundant along the way and her kindness was its own weakness. 

Himawari grew into the habit of feeding and petting stray animals when she saw them - it was her own way of taking care of them. Uncle Inuzuka's animal shelter could only take so many of them home, and it pained her to think about them starving. That's why when she should have been walking to the Hyuga Clan Compound, she was playing with kittens in the middle of an alleyway. 

"It's nice to know that Spot gave birth safely," she muttered to herself as she pets them, "I was going to take her to the vet next time I saw her. Huh?" 

" _Meow_!" 

At the base of her feet - a black cat swirled around her and rubbed its whiskered face against her ankle. She'd never seen this particular cat before - she'd recognise such a fluffy black coat. Curiously, she reached out to pet it but the cat responded by licking her hand and running away. She pouted as if betrayed by the idea of the animal not enjoying her presence. 

"Don't come looking for affection if you're just gonna runoff," Himawari huffed, before glancing at her pocket watch, "Ah, it's getting late - I should head over to Grandpa's place." 

She was going to walk off - but the black cat hastily ran towards her, tail swaying as it nibbled at her toes. This behaviour perturbed her. With every step Himawari took away from the alley, the cat seemed more inclined to drag her in the other direction. Uncle Kiba taught her that every animal was capable of expressing emotion and intent - all she had to do was listen for its words.

Himawari held her chin as she stared at the black cat, "Do you want me to follow you?" 

The cat called with what looked like a smile, "Meow." 

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for following a cat." 

Her breath heavy, Himawari sighed as she followed the dark-coated cat from a distance. The responsible thing would be not following a stranger, that was advice her mother gave her - but mother never said to not follow strange animals. Or so, Himawari managed to find logic in this situation. The cat seemed to know exactly where it was headed - pausing to wait for others to cross before sneakily making its way along the road. 

It was such a curious situation. 

The daughter of the Seventh Hokage followed a black cat across the village, forgoing any sense of danger that might have loomed in the vague distance. When did the feeling of danger start to consume her? Was it when she almost got run over by a delivery person on a motorbike, or when the cat climbed up the roof of a person's house and expected her to follow? 

Either way, Uzumaki Himawari started to feel nervous and it wasn't just because the cat expected her to waltz into what appeared to be an abandoned apartment complex. 

"Kuroneko-san," Himawari said quietly, "Is what you want to show me really in there?" 

"Meow." 

The cat purred so confidently, it made Himawari chuckle to ease her nervousness. If there was anything living in that run-down building; she'd be able to sense it with her eyes enabled. And so, Himawari activated her byakyugan - with a deep breath and the tiger hand sign. Her range was nothing like her mother or aunt but Himawari's byakyugan wasn't anything to scoff at. Though she lacked the control and precision needed to maintain it - she could still use it somewhat effectively.

Her eyes darted around the building narrowing in as she noticed a chakra pathway system. They were on the sixth floor in a room furthest to the west. 

"A person!" She exclaimed as she stopped using her byakyugan, "They seem to be injured! Is that what you wanted to show me, Kuroneko-san?" 

The black cat purred in response waltzing over to rub its head on Himawari's ankle and tug at her ninja shoes. Her mind immediately went to fantastical theories - that the person was homeless, and this cat was their only friend. She'd imagine that Akamaru would do the same to Uncle Inzuka if he was injured and needed help. 

Yet still, it didn't explain the odd feeling consuming her chest when she looked at the window where that person was located. 

And wasn't there a saying to go with these moments? Something about curiosity killing a cat. 


End file.
